Me gusta
by Cerisier M
Summary: Pensamientos de Riven respecto a Musa. "Tengo algo que hacer" —dijo. Y fue detrás de la chica de cabellos azulinos. / Una frívola idea de cómo él se da cuenta de que ella le interesa.


Disclaimer: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que me basé en el capítulo **4** de la **segunda** **temporada**, donde Riven encuentra a Musa a los alrededores de Alfea y ésta lo abraza 7u7 Las escenas que más me gustan de ese capítulo (por si lo quieren buscar en youtube, aparte son a las que hago alusión) son del minuto 5:39 a 6:44 y del 12:27 a 12:50 :B además como ya dice el summary, es sobre lo que (imagino)pudo pensar Riven en esos momentos y para concluir con lo ya dicho. (o sea, para ir con ella, buscarla, algo tuvo que sentir el muchachote 7u7) Ah y el final lo relaciono con la imagen de portada xD (sí, esa que está al lado del título xD) (Imaginen que la última frase es acorde a dicha imagen xD) Y por cómo 'ignora' Riven a Musa en una escena del capítulo 20, dije ¿por qué no? Si está confundido tendría sentido, ya que no quiere confesar uwu (?) (o al menos así es en mi mente :B).

Según la Wikipedia, este Fanfic sería una Viñeta quitando las notas de autora y el disclaimer :v

.

.

.

* * *

Es difícil imaginar lo que me está pasando. A decir verdad, sigo sin creerlo posible. Es confuso, ridículo. La sensación es extraña, apacible y hasta relajante.

Ridículo.

Ridículo estar aquí esperando a que… nada. ¿Nada?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo sentado en la terraza de las hadas, mirando a la nada?

No era muy consciente en concreto de qué miraba. _Buscabas algo… o_ _alguien_. De repente, sentí a Flora entrar.

Divisó a Timmy y a Tecna a lo lejos, lo supe porque seguí la dirección de sus ojos. No gritaban pero tampoco susurraban. Él la alentaba diciéndole que «escogieron al mejor equipo».

Flora no se fijó en mí, pero ella es perspicaz y de algún modo supo lo que pensaba.

"_Pensé que estarías con Musa"_

Eso me descolocó totalmente. ¿Por qué andaría yo con ella? En mi mente no me cabía la idea y de por qué me alertaba tanto.

De nueva cuenta, enfoqué a Timmy y a su novia. Analicé sus gestos, escrutando cada detalle, y me pregunté '¿qué es tan especial? ¿cuál es su significado?' No quería apresurar las cosas, pero fui a descubrirlo.

"_Tengo algo que hacer". _Solté escuetamente.

Musa.

Tenía algo pendiente con esa pequeña y tonta hada. No directamente, pero sabía que de algo importante se trataba.

Mientras caminaba en su búsqueda, _¿su búsqueda? _¿Por qué la buscaba?, recordé que Flora había mencionado que Musa estaba muy preocupada, no sabía exactamente por qué pero igual me inquietaba y me _obligaba_ a ir tras ella.

_¿Por qué? _Repetía infinidad de veces. No podía entenderlo.

Acechaba por todos lados sin hallar respuesta a lo que anhelaba… Ah, ahora era un anhelo allegar a Musa.

_¿Por qué?_ Insistía fervientemente.

A cada paso que daba atraía más miradas, claro, recordando hechos pasados no era raro, o quizá, porque era un chico atractivo, solitario, paseando libre en una escuela donde su asistencia es sólo mujeres. Le resté importancia y continué andando.

…Esto me estaba hartando. _Jodida conciencia._

Pero seguí incesante y decidí salir al patio, rumbo al escaso bosque resguardado dentro de Alfea.

Giraba mi cabeza, indeciso, nervioso. _¿Nervioso?_

¿Por qué me era tan importante y urgente?

Recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana, cuando esa chica nueva, Layla, tuvo que montar conmigo en la moto. Creí ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Musa fruncía el entrecejo en señal de molestia. Sonreí ante eso y de nuevo me cuestionaba a mí mismo por qué sus gestos eran de gran relevancia en esos instantes.

¡Hasta la creía adorable! _Estas perdiendo la cabeza, Riven ¿qué te pasa?_

Como aquella primera vez en el pantano del lodo negro. Esa despedida tan… coqueta entre los dos, aunque lejana. Su sonrisa refulgía timidez, pero escondía alegría. Yo traté de no darle importancia. Como siempre, intentaba hacerme el indiferente con las mujeres. Fallé y terminé con devolverle una leve, aunque arrogante, sonrisa.

En mi estado de abstracción recordé otro suceso extraño, pero importante:

Ese día en la «fiesta» cuando las _Winx, _como se hacían llamar, tenían que limpiar toda la escuela y nos encaramaron esa responsabilidad, no estaba muy feliz de ser "engañado" pero olvidé todo el augurio cuando la vi… se acercó bailando con coquetería, no estaba seguro de si lo hacía para llamar mi atención o por mero placer. De haber sido la primera, funcionó.

Yo no soy un muchacho pervertido (no en demasía) pero recorrí su silueta hasta el borde de su falda azul, esa chica ostentaba unas lindas piernas largas, llegué hasta su cadera y noté sus sugerentes bamboleos, iba subiendo un poco más, por su estrecha cintura, pero de repente dio varios giros y se alejó sin más para seguir su baile en otro lado de la habitación. Me miró un instante, una mirada casi nula. Gruñí.

En ese momento, algo de ella llamó mi atención. Casi sobreexcitado, no pude sacarla de mi mente varios días. Hasta que surgió lo de Darcy.

No era algo de lo que me jactara ni me sintiera orgulloso y-

Detuve mi monólogo mental al divisar a lo lejos unos cabellos azulados atados en dos coletas. Me arrimé un poco a unos arbustos y pude comprobar que era ella. Se encontraba en medio de un sendero. Usaba, como siempre, esa corta blusa roja de sólo una manga y sus pantalones acampanados mostrando parte de su ropa interior rosada.

_¿Por qué la observaba tanto? y ¿por qué la recordaba tan fervientemente?_

¿Qué mierda hacía ahí? Sólo se encontraba parada. Quieta. Su brazo sosteniendo su otro brazo, afligida.

Me aproximé más, con pasos tranquilos y leves para que no advirtiera mi llegada. Igual lo hizo.

Volteó. Casi media hora de buscar y ni siquiera sabía qué carajos pronunciar para hacerla sentir mejor. _¿Sentir mejor? ¿por qué lo haría?_ No hay nada entre nosotros. Si acaso estábamos quedando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada —respondí rápidamente. Mi voz era grave, admito que me encontraba algo ofuscado.

—No estoy preocupada —quedamos frente a frente. Con mencionar eso, reafirmaba que, definitivamente algo estaba mal en su sensible mentecita de hada.

—No… bueno… si yo hubiese ido ya habríamos regresado —empecé a hablar, nervioso, sin comprender de nuevo _¿por qué?_

Sin previo aviso, sin preguntar y sólo porque sí se arrojó a mis brazos, sollozando. Sentí su frente chocar contra mi pecho y sus diminutas manos estrujando mi camisa.

No supe qué hacer. Mi mente quedó nublada esos segundos y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

_¿Por qué es ella capaz de dejar mi mente en blanco?_

Entreabrí los labios, comprendiendo.

Ella me gusta.

* * *

**Nota final:** Fue de improviso. No soy muy buena expresando sentimientos, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y más cuando se trata de un fanfic xD Esto es importante 7u7 (pregúntenme en la vida real y probablemente responda puros monosílabos xDU) quisiera haber recordado más momentos, pero no lo creí muy conveniente con Riven ._. …o algo así xD

En fin, ¡hasta luego!


End file.
